


Goa'uld Looks Like a Lady

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Goa'uld Looks Like a Lady

  
"You're _not_ going to _believe_ this," Vala shrieked as she came sailing through the door of the lab, colliding with Bill Lee.

Sam inserted a finger in her ear and drilled it briefly. "Vala. Glad to hear that you're back safely."

Doctor Lee made his getaway as Vala flung out her arms excitedly, nearly smacking him in the face. "No, you are seriously _not_ going to believe this. Remember how Baal went with us to P8X-7852 to help us get into Nirrti's laboratory, to prove that he was actually helping?"

"Yes…" Sam's imagination conjured scenarios such as Baal suddenly breaking into song and entertaining SG-1 with showtunes, or trying to seduce Daniel just because he was bored. Well, maybe not that last one because it was all too easy to imagine him doing _that_. "What did he do this time?"

"He turned himself into a _she_," Vala howled, slapping her thighs in an excess of mirth.

Sam blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, there was this _device_ and Baal insisted that he turn it on immediately, so-"

"Wait a minute. _Baal_ charged up to a strange device and activated it?"

Vala flipped a pigtail over her shoulder casually. "He might have had some help pushing the actual button. But as I was saying, he's now a she and now we can all go shopping together!"

Sam hurtled out of her chair and headed straight for the infirmary, where she found a startled-looking Carolyn Lam looking over the chart in her hands. "Carolyn, what-"

"Oh, thank God," her friend said, relieved. "Over here."

Carolyn led her around a movable partition, and Sam stopped to stare. Lounging on the bed was a beautiful woman with short black hair, brown eyes, and a haughty expression that could never belong to anyone else. "You're a woman," Sam blurted.

"And _you're_ as observant as ever," Baal said witheringly, pushing himself (herself?) up to sit on the edge of the cot. "I refuse to stay here one minute longer," s/he informed Carolyn. "Your tests have proven that I am fine."

"You have ovaries," Carolyn reminded him drily. "But yes – other than that, both of you are perfectly healthy. Ideally I'd like to keep you here under observation-"

Baal cut her off with an "absolutely not" and turned to Sam expectantly. "_Samantha_."

"It's okay, Carolyn. I can keep an eye on her. Him. I mean… _them_."

Vala stuck her head around the partition. "So… shopping tomorrow, everyone?" Baal launched himself from the cot, snarling something in Goa'uld that would have made Daniel's hair stand on end if he'd heard it, and Sam grabbed him around the waist to stop the imminent catfight. "Oh. Well, maybe later," Vala sighed, then did a double take. "So, tell me – does that 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' rule apply to you two now, or-"

"Ria'nok kree, gonach!"

"There's no need to get snippy," Vala said mildly. "I'll see you girls later."

Sam dug her heels in trying to restrain Baal from going after her, and Carolyn shook her head. "You know what? It might be best if you took, um, _them_ to your place – at least until tomorrow morning. I'll have Doctor Lee to go with SG-13 to take a look at the device while I go over the test results again, and I'll call you if I find anything."

Still angry over the ordeal, Baal refused to speak to her until she threw the deadbolt behind them once they got to her house in Colorado Springs. "She didn't mean to," Sam started.

"She doesn't _have_ to mean to; it tends to happen anyway," he snapped, flinging himself down on the couch.

Sam looked down at the woman glaring back at her. "We'll fix it." Sinking down on the couch next to him/her, she raised a hand to trail her fingers across Baal's cheek. "Unbelievable."

"What is?" he asked suspiciously.

She couldn't have stopped her smile even if she'd tried. "Even as a woman, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

As she'd known it would, the praise made him forget his complaints and focus on her. "You know, the change seems to be a complete one."

Sam swung her legs up onto the couch and moved over to him until she straddled Baal's thighs. "Really?"

"Hmm," Baal confirmed, sliding his/her hands up Sam's waist and beneath her shirt. Sam shivered at the sensation of his fingers moving over her skin and craned her neck for a kiss that was both familiar and new – her lover's lips were softer and there was no goatee to rub against her face, but his kiss still caused liquid heat to pool in her belly.

Drawing away to catch her breath, Sam slid from his lap and held out her hands, glancing meaningfully at the bedroom door. Baal rose from the couch smoothly and sauntered towards her, heavy lidded eyes locked on hers as s/he approached. Sam backed through the door and hopped onto the bed; Baal climbed up, crawling across the covers towards her like some adolescent boy's wet dream come to life.

They knelt there in front of each other, fingers twining together as they kissed. When Sam reached to unbutton the shirt that was made for his larger male form, Baal watched silently. In place of the hard, sculpted muscles of his torso there were softer curves, and Sam pushed the shirt from Baal's shoulders. The dark grey silk pooled around his/her hips and Sam settled her hands on Baal's waist before sliding her fingers up the silky skin of his stomach and up to one of the small, firm breasts that had replaced smooth pectoral muscle.

Her fingertip ghosted over the dark areola, causing the nipple to peak. Baal sighed, gripping her hips as he leaned into the light touch. Sam closed her thumb and forefinger around the sensitive flesh, rolling and tugging until his sighs turned to open-mouthed gasps.

They kissed again, tongues sliding and twining together. Pushing on her lover's bare shoulders, Sam followed Baal down to the bed and worked on pulling down the now-oversized leather pants hanging off of his hips. He tugged her down to him, drawing off Sam's sundress with a practiced movement only slightly hampered by the awkwardness of their position. "So beautiful," Sam breathed, sliding a hand down his stomach and giving a gentle tug on the short strip of pubic hair.

She bent to lick at his nipples leisurely – he'd always enjoyed it, so this wasn't that much different – and drew first one, then the other into her mouth. Sam teased him until he was moaning and swearing at her in Goa'uld, then she brushed her fingers between his legs. Baal's reaction was all that she could have hoped for; his eyes flared gold-white as he arched his back, writhing helplessly. "Netjret'i, _ah…!_"

"What was that?" Sam teased, circling her fingers.

"_Samantha_," he groaned.

She knew she'd pay for it later, but couldn't help herself. "Say, 'please.'"

"Sys..Syste..stem Lords don't…don't beg," he gasped.

"But you're so pretty when you beg." Sam slid her index finger halfway inside him and he spasmed, wild-eyed with need. "'Please, my Queen,'" she prompted sweetly.

He clenched his teeth and averted his head in frustration.

"Say it, and next time I'll use my tongue."

She could literally hear the creak of his fingers opening as he finally let go of his pride. "_Please_, my Queen!"

"Good girl," Sam murmured, sliding her first two fingers into him. Pulling them nearly all the way out, she shoved her hand forward again and watched in fascination as Baal's hips lifted in time with her movements. Was that how she looked when he did it to her? Setting a pace that never failed to make _her_ a trembling wreck, Sam slid her other hand between her own legs and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Come for me, beautiful girl."

She had no idea what had made her say such a thing, but Baal responded to it. He came hard, rocking against her fingers as his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. Sam cried out as she reached her own climax, rubbing slowly until the aftershocks wore off. They sprawled together on the rumpled bedspread, Baal's limbs occasionally jerking with short tremors. "Don't ever do that again," he warned suddenly.

"Don't do what?" Sam asked sleepily, yanking on the duvet to flip it over them.

"You know what I mean."

She didn't, and opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't… then she remembered. "Why not? You do it to me all the time," Sam rightly pointed out.

"That's _different_," Baal insisted.

Sam sat up, looking down at him incredulously. "How, exactly, is it _different? _"

"It… it just _is_," he snapped.

"Over two thousand years old, and that's the best come-back you've got? Pathetic," Sam informed him, laughing.

Baal hurled a pillow at her head. "Oh, shut it."

  



End file.
